El sonido de tu voz
by Lady Graham
Summary: ONE-SHOT escrito y dedicado a una gran persona que no he sabido más de ella. Con mucho cariño se las comparto a ustedes.


_Una historia dedicada a una gran amiga que últimamente he echado mucho de menos por no saber más de ella. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a la saga CandyCandy, pero la idea en su totalidad es de mi autoría._

. . .

 **EL SONIDO DE TU VOZ**

 **by**

 **LADY GRAHAM**

. . .

Sentada en el rodete de piedra que cercaba un grueso y muy viejo árbol, una pequeña de verdes ojos, miraba hacia la reja metálica del instituto educativo al que pertenecía. Hacía poco la educadora en guardia la había cerrado. Y no había dado muchos pasos cuando tuvo que volverse para abrirla de nuevo a la llegada de una apresurada persona la cual llevaba de la mano a un niño. En el rostro infantil de éste había rastros de llanto; pero la forma tan dócil de asentir con la cabeza indicaba…. resignación.

Ofrecida su mano y tomada por otra, luego de haber cruzado algunas palabras, aquella humanidad, sin despedirse de la criatura, se dio la vuelta para desaparecer rápidamente.

Sintiéndose abandonado, el niño se soltó de una mano para correr hacia la reja. De ésta, dos de sus barrotes se sujetaban con fuerza; y esa misma se empleaba con la intención de derribarla e ir detrás.

La distancia que había entre ellos, no permitió que aquellos sollozos llegaran hasta la mirona que sintió pena por aquel nuevo integrante que a un salón era conducido. Entonces la guardiana, al divisar a la chiquilla, le ordenaría:

– Candy, ven a clases

No porque éstas le interesaran verdaderamente, la niña dejó su lugar para ir al área indicada. El nuevo niño sería su compañero; y debido a su entristecido aspecto, ella, en el momento de arribar y ver a su maestra hacerse responsable, lo tomó de una mano.

Por supuesto que el chiquillo al sentir su contacto, se giró a quien le agarraba y le miraba tiernamente. También le sonreía y le preguntaba:

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

Su persona se le había hecho tan linda y amigable que él con una serie de señas realizadas por su mano derecha hubo dicho su nombre.

Sin haber podido entenderlas pero percibiendo un problema, la nena miró a la profesora que diría:

– Responde por Terry, ¿verdad?

Él, sonriendo, asintió positivamente; y a Candy le nació un impulso: protegerlo; y como muestra, sin soltarlo de la mano lo llevó a su mesa banca escolar para dos. La única en todo el salón y ocupada por ella que con sílabas le diría:

– Yo soy Candy. Desde hoy tu amiga –, su manita la había puesto en el pecho de chiquillo.

Terry, por su parte y sabiendo que no le entendería, tomó una libreta y un lápiz que estaban a la vista y escribiría:

– _¿Te gustan las canicas?_

La chiquilla que lo hubo seguido en su escritura respondía emocionada:

– ¡Sí! Mira – se hubo apuntado un ojo. Y una tabla se levantó, viendo Terry un serio contenido pero también algo que atrajo su atención. Confiado, estiró su mano para agarrarlo; pero al comprender que no era suyo… – ¡Tómalo! – ella lo instó. – ¡Te lo regalo! –; se trataba de un caballito sobre una plataforma metálica de cuatro ruedas, lo que consiguió, además de ver la manera en que se miraba, que se preguntara: – ¿Te gustan los caballos?

Terry asintió con la cabeza; y el ceño de Candy se frunció cuestionando otra vez:

– ¿Oyes?

El niño hizo un movimiento positivo; y en la libreta nuevamente escribiría:

– _Yo tenía uno_ – un caballo _– pero papá lo vendió para participar en una pelea donde murió._

– ¿Entonces ese hombre… – el que le llevara; – no lo es?

El chiquillo negó; y de repente se sintió fuertemente apretado y por los demás niños observado. Aunque las niñas, a la hora del recreo, se le acercarían, aprovechando que Candy, al sonar la campana, volvió a tomarlo de la mano para llevarlo a su lugar favorito: una casita rodeada de llantas multicolores. Dejado ahí, le pidió no moverse para hacerse ella cargo de ir por sus lonches.

Con ellos en la mano, la pequeña divisó a sus compañeras queriendo saber del chico muchas cosas o las principales que consistían en:

– ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Eres mudo de nacimiento? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones luego de que naciste? ¿o te la cortaron tus papás porque eras muy grosero?

– ¡Te la voy a cortar yo, Natalie y junto a los demás, si vuelven a molestarlo!

– Nosotras sólo queremos saber…

– ¡Nada; y ahora largo de aquí!

– ¿Y si no queremos? – una valentona osó retarla. Y la retada puso lo que llevaba en manos del chico y se volvió a las otras con los deseos de dar pelea.

Sin embargo, al verla tan decidida a golpearlas, las niñas se echaron a correr, provocando con eso las risas de él que como agradecimiento, en cuanto Candy volvió y se sentó a su lado, tomó ventaja de su cercanía para darle un beso en la mejilla. Acción que puso a la pequeña completamente roja.

Apenada ella agachó la cabeza y posó sus ojos en uno de los muchos cuadros de su falda. Pero que al ver de reojo lo que se le ofrecía, lo atendió diciendo:

– Espero te guste. Es mi favorito – un sándwich de pavo y queso.

Él asintió; y caballeroso se dedicó a abrir las bebidas: dos jugos de sabor fresa que alguien jamás olvidaría. Lo malo que pronto lo privarían de su presencia ya que al finalizar las clases…

. . .

– ¿Quién vendrá por ti si tu papá murió y ese hombre que te trajo no lo es? – preguntó Candy estando de nuevo sentada en el rodete de piedra y con su mochila a la espalda.

Terry negó ya que su madre también había muerto. Entonces y porque ella algo sabía, asustada indagaba:

– ¡¿Te llevarán a algún asilo?!

Una cabeza volvió a moverse negativamente; y en una mente:

– Ahora que venga mi tío por mí, voy a pedirle que te traiga a casa.

– Eso no se va a poder, Candy

– ¿Por qué no, Miss Jane? – quien se había ido a parar detrás de ellos

– Porque alguien vendrá por él

– ¿Pero quién? – se cuestionó; y esa misma incógnita se reflejó en un rostro.

– Dice que es tu abuelo

El dedo índice de Terry se clavó en su pecho para que fuera aseverada la sentencia anteriormente dicha.

– Sí. El papá de tu mamá

Abruptamente, Candy se puso de pie; y posando en jarras diría molesta:

– ¿Y va a estar seguro con él?

– Ya lo creo. Es un hombre muy importante y le dará a Terry…

– ¡Dinero no bastará!

La educadora, entendiendo lo dicho por la niña, a ésta le aclararía:

– Es verdad; pero es lo que él va a necesitar para que vuelva a hablar. ¿O no te gustaría?

– ¿Es eso cierto? – Candy se mostró interesada

– Por supuesto. El propio señor Baker me lo ha dicho.

Entonces, la chiquilla miró al niño que poco lo creía, aunque en su interior la esperanza había sido sembrada y por ende… Candy dejó sus rebeldías para sonreír y decir:

– ¡Claro que me gustaría! Conocer el sonido de tu voz va a ser algo fantástico.

Él también así comenzaba a pensarlo sobretodo para decirle directamente a ella lo que estaba ya sintiendo. Lo malo de ello iba ser la distancia que se pondría, pero con tal de hablarle…

Entusiasmada, Candy aguardó a su lado; y el primero que apareció hubo sido su tío que debido al trabajo no podía entretenerse. Por lo mismo, la chica se quitó la mochila y la puso en el suelo para sacar un cuaderno y en una hoja limpia anotar sus datos.

Arrancada, se la ofreció a Terry. Él la agarró escuchando:

– Pediré todas las noches por un milagro; y cuando se cumpla…

– Candy, debemos irnos –; el apresurado pariente cogió tanto una mochila como una mano oyéndose al emprenderse un camino…

– ¡No me olvides!

.

. . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . .

.

Sin mucho interés, un hombre joven miraba los papeles que su acompañante le había entregado. Aquellos eran facturas que contenían montos descomunales.

– ¿Y dices que todo se realizó en una semana?

– Ahí están las fechas. Verifícalas – le aconsejaron al saber que no había prestado atención.

– Sí, claro. Entonces ¿qué recomiendas?

– De que debemos cubrirlas, es un hecho.

– ¿Y si las reportamos como fraude? ¿Si decimos que no conocemos a esa mujer?

– Tu abuelo, en persona, visitó la joyería. Ahí está su firma –; la punta de una pluma fuente le indicó lo que se le decía. Sin embargo… – Terry, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

– No, ¿por qué?

– Por lo distraído que estás

– ¿En serio?

Su cuestión-respuesta hicieron indagar:

– ¿Qué pasa?

– No, nada. Dame la pluma – para que autorizara el pago. No obstante, un estruendoso ruido llamó su atención.

El restaurante donde ese par de hombres estaba, estaba casi vacío; y por lo mismo podían escuchar claramente lo que se decía en el bar:

– ¡Maldición, Peter! ¡Eres un estúpido!

– ¡¿Me culpas a mí, cabezota?! ¡¿Quién venía cargando?!

– ¡Pero claramente te dije que movieras todo eso! – que en el suelo había caído y que de unas cajas se derramaba. – ¡¿Ahora tienes idea de lo que me costará?!

– Ah casi nada. Sólo dile 'sí' al dueño y asunto arreglado.

– ¡No seas animal! – un cuerpo se empujó con violencia; – y ve por un trapeador mientras que yo levanto lo que se pueda.

Los rubios cabellos que se divisaban detrás de una barra hicieron que una humanidad dejará su asiento para ir a ellos. En sí hubo sido la voz; y la dueña, agachada y haciendo su tarea, despotricaba una y otra vez debido a tanta botella quebrada.

Porque una se pateaba con coraje, alguien rió; lo que ocasionó que la mujer, antes de confrontar al burlón hiciera un mohín molesto, malestar que no ocultaría al preguntar:

– ¡¿Puede decirme qué le causa tanta gracia?!

– Tú – se le dijo; entonces la rubia se giró enfurecida.

Sin embargo y al verlo, los dos y al mismo tiempo dijeron sus respectivos nombres y también en unísono dijeron "sí".

So, ella transformada en felicidad apoyó sus manos en la barra y de una increíble habilidad saltó para caer frente a él el cual la había visto y veía, y ella…

– ¡Por todos los diablos dime que no es cierto!

– Te dije que sí

– Pero sobretodo… ¡hablas!

Conteniendo la risa se diría:

– Ya tengo algún tiempo haciéndolo

– Y… – reclamarle eran sus deseos; no obstante… – ¡demonios! – despotricó Candy echándose a sus brazos y recibiéndola Terry quien tampoco podía contener su dicha.

– ¡Cuánto tiempo!

– ¡Bastante! Pero dime – ella se separó; – ¿qué ha sido de ti?

– No mucho. ¿Y tú?

– Bueno… –; un hombre que se acercó la hizo callar. Y porque miraba el desastre en el suelo… – ¿tienes tiempo para que puedas esperarme y… ¡cielos!... platicar? – sobretodo al contar con una varonil voz que afirmaría:

– Por supuesto.

Viéndola tomar un camino, Terry volvió a su lugar, preguntándosele algo pero contestando él:

– Puedes irte.

Su acompañante asintió, tomó los papeles firmados y lo dejó a solas. Pero Candy no pudo hacerle compañía en su reservado ya que…

– Debo seguir entregando mis pedidos

– Ah sí. ¿Y de qué? – él se puso de pie.

– Trabajo para una vinatería

– ¿En serio? – Terry mostró un gesto incrédulo.

– Sí; y termino mi turno en dos horas.

– Perfecto. ¿Dónde quieres que te espere?

– ¿Lo harías?

– Hasta ir contigo y quedarme hasta que termines.

– Pero… – los ojos de Candy se posaron en una joya; y por lo mismo cuestionaría: – ¿nadie te espera?

Mirando lo que se miraba, Terry sonrió; y sin ningún problema se lo quitó, ofreciéndoselo.

– Era de mi madre

Sosteniéndolo, la rubia dijo maravillada:

– ¡Es hermoso!

– Pero nada que se parezca a tus ojos

Con su galantería, Candy sonrió, le devolvió su prenda y lo invitó ir con ella a la calle donde la esperaban y también le informaría:

– Vivo en la calle Houston 109 de esta ciudad.

– Y… ¿lo haces sola?

– Y en la espera de quien estoy enamorada.

– ¡Curioso! Yo también lo estoy.

– ¿En serio? – hubo indagado una ella temerosa. Sin embargo…

– Desde que era un niño – se le afirmó.

– ¿Y por qué… en estos años no supe de ti?

– Los primeros fueron difíciles. Los que le siguieron, mi abuelo que aunque no niego que desde el primer día me dio todo su cariño y atención, me ha estado dando mucha lata y sus mujeres…

– … ¿te acosan?

– Pero para que les dé dinero y cubra sus extravagancias.

– Bueno –; se exclamó resignada y a la vez liberadamente – pues por mi cuenta yo debo cubrir las mías. Y si después te animas…

– No dudes que ahí estaré

– ¿Cuándo?

– Hoy mismo si es preciso; ya que… – Terry la tomó de la mano – no pienso perderte otra vez ahora que hemos vuelto a coincidir.

– Pero principalmente para que sigas deleitándome con el sonido de tu voz.

. . .

Quizá ya se ha notado la ausencia de algunas de mis historias. Pero a cambio de ellas y de las ya conocidas, vendrán otras.


End file.
